


Hello, Angel

by Purplevhie09



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Best Friends Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Innocent Park Chanyeol, Jealous Byun Baekhyun, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia Boss Byun Baekhyun, OT12 (EXO), Possessive Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Sweet Byun Baekhyun, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Oh Sehun, Whipped Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplevhie09/pseuds/Purplevhie09
Summary: Byun Empire was one of the most well-known family in the country. They are also known for being one of the biggest and strongest Mafia. Byun Baekhyun, despite being young, have this strong aura and charisma, always gets what he wants.And one of those, is to have the most beautiful young man that captured his eyes when one of those who have debts with him brought the young boy for payment.The young boy Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	Hello, Angel

**_Chanyeol opens the door for his drunk Uncle._ **

**_  
_ **

He helped the drunk oldman towards the couch and let him sleep there after locking the door. He took a deep sighed then went to his room. The old man stands to be his new guardian when his Mom lives with Mr. Lee. He didn't like the man but his Mom loves him so he have no choice but to accepted him as his new _father._ When his Mom died due to an incurable sickness, Mr. Lee took responsibility of taking care of him.

They lived now in a old wrecked apartment since his parents didn't leave enough money for him. He just continued with his school because of his own hard-work and with the help of his friends in school. Mr. Lee works as a messenger at day and then drinks at night and sometimes brought women he didn't know.

Chanyeol could do is remained inside his room and leaves him silently when he goes to school and part-time. He locked his door, afraid that his Uncle might enter his room again like last time. He wanted to erase the bad memory that his step-father _almost_ raped him when he came home totally drunk and even high with drugs. Good thing Chanyeol is very much awake and able to fight and pushed him outside.

After that, he could feel how his step-father looked at him like he is a fine meat to devour. He tried his best to finished his chores before his Uncle came home amd locked his self inside his room.

After school the next day, he received a call from his Uncle to meet him in a place he is unfamiliar with. He agreed and maybe his Uncle just needed some help again like last time when he was put in jail for molesting some female passenger in a bus station. As he took a sighed and looked up at the said building he furrowed his eyes.

The building if full of rich peoples and it's too luxurious for someone like him. Too afraid to damage anything, he slowly walks along tje aisle as his Uncle told him to meet up in a hotel room. He felt nervous but he still manage to remain his calm aura. He knocks on the door and a tall handsome guy in suit opens the door for him.

"Who are you?"the stoic looking guy asked.

"I... I'm here to see my Uncle... Mr. Lee.."he answered with clammy hands.

The guy furrowed his eyes before opening the door wide and let him in. As he followed the guy inside, he saw his Uncle kneeling infront of a tanned male guy who is pointing a gun on top of his head.

"Uncle!" He exclaimed.

Mr. Lee looked at him. "H-He's here! I told you he is beautiful right?!"

Chanyeol stopped on his tracks. "U-Uncle? W-What are you saying?"

"He is,"a soft yet raspy voice came and Chanyeol quickly turn to his right to see a small guy with silver-blond hair. He is a foot smaller that Chanyeol yet he looks older too. Maybe a two or more years older. He is handsomely beautiful and Chanyeol thought he is someone who came right out of a magazine. The said guy checked him out from head to toe making Chanyeol to shivered down to his spine.

Chanyeol looked at his Uncle who looks down. "U-Uncle..what have you done?"he asked afraid of his answer.

"Well, pretty boy, your Uncle here have a big debt with me,"the guy answered as he walks towards the single sofa infront of his Uncle. "And since he can't pay me, he told me that he has something more worth than money."

Chanyeol tighten his closed fist while shaking his head. "N-No..."he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol,"he heard his Uncle said.

Chanyeol felt his eyes blurred and he can't help but kneeled down infront of the guy. "P-Please Sir..don't do this... I... I will pay for my Uncle's debt .. just not like this.."

He might not be someone who fast to understand everything but he knows that his Uncle really fucked up this time. The guy infront of him looks like someone who could kill in just a clicked and acted like nothing happened. He became scared now for his own life.

"How can a mere student like you could pay me ¥100 000 million won?" The silver-blonde hair guy smirked.

Chanyeol wanted to just disappear right now. How come his Uncle have a big debt like that?

"I...."he mumbles.

The said guy stood up and walks towards Chanyeol who shivered more when a cold yet soft hands caress his soft and stained with tears cheeks. "Stop crying, angel, it ruins your beauty.."

"Your Uncle make you as his payment.."he added as he stood up and pulled Chanyeol with him. "So from now on, I can do _anything_ I pleased with you."

Chanyeol shook his head and tried to removed those beautiful slendered hands away from him. But the grips tightens making him wince and stopped fighting.

"So, _Chanyeol,_ right? That is your name, beautiful as you.."he smiles. "Kai, take care of Mr. Lee."

He pulls Chanyeol out of the room who just looks down since he can't do anything more. How could he fight someone who have a lots of men with guns? He just sniffs and accepted the fact that this is his end. The end of his dream to be a musician and work to a music company. All of his dreams just vanished like that.

\--

Baekhyun could feel the fear from the young boy beside him. He licked his lips and couldn't wait to tarnished the innocence beside him. For the first he laid his eyes towards the younger he can't help but to think innapropriate things. How he could make him scream his name and cried for more. How he would marked every part of his soft and tender skin and showed every one who owned this beautiful gem.

It didn't take long for them to reach his big mansion. Sehun opens the door for them and he noticed how he glanced towards the young boy. He clicked his tongue making Sehun to looked away. No one should dare to look at what is _his._ And Sehun knows that. Baekhyun pulls the younger towards his large room and throw him towards the bed.

"S-Sir.." Chanyeol voiced out.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes on him. "What?!"he asked making the young boy shivered all over again.

"I... I'm sorry.."he mumbles.

Baekhyun approached the young boy and ripped his clothes. The young boy's faced screamed fear and his body can't stop shaking. Baekhyun became more mad. He pushed the smaller down and kissed him roughly. Sweet and soft inexperienced lips against his thin, rough experienced one. Chanyeol whimpers as he tried to pushed Baekhyun away. He grabs his hands pining them on the top of Chanyeol's head. Baekhyun moves down, licking and sucking harshly the soft skin of Chanyeol leaving almost purple marks.

"P-Please!!! Stop!!! I don't w-want this!!" Chanyeol cries out.

Baekhyun remained unfazed as he continue to ripped the younger's clothes. He pulls away to removed his uniforms slack along with his underwear and boxer.

_What a beautiful sight._

Chanyeol tried to escape only to be pulled down again underneath Baekhyun. He tried to trashed out but Baekhyun's too strong and the smaller tried his best not to hit him.

"Stop fighting back, Angel, and I will make this less painful.."he whispered as he licked the cute reddening ears of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pants, looking at Baekhyun with those innocent teary-eyes. "S-Stop...p-please... I..."he sobs. "I... I'm scared..."

Baekhyun caress his cheeks. "I know, it's your first time, so if you don't want to feel more pain, just obey me okay?"

Chanyeol seems to understand him as he tried his best to calm down a bit making Baekhyun calm too. He started kissing the young boy again, this time less rougher and hard. He licks Chanyeol's lower lips asking for opening.

"Open up, Angel.."he whispered.

Chanyeol opens his mouth shyly making him smirks as he entered his tongue inside the sweet and hot cavern. He sucks the youngers tongue and making sure to taste every part of his addicting lips. He then moves slowly down and pepper kisses on the younger's neck.

"Let it out, Angel.."he ordered. "It will ease your fear.."

Chanyeol obligues and let out a sound he didn't know he is keeping. Baekhyun loves those sounds from the younger as he continues to taste every part of his angel. Chanyeol arched his back when he felt a hot soft mucle twirling and sucking his pinl untouched nipples. Baekhyun let go of his hands and put them to grip his silver hair.

"S-Sir..." Chanyeol yelps when Baekhyun sucked his nipples hard.

"It's Baekhyun..angel..." Baekhyun said.

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol closed his eyes.

Baekhyun knows he is totally turned on when he hears Chanyeol let out those moans but when he heard his own name coming out from the younger, his dick twitch due to excitement. He pulls away and looks down at Chanyeol.

"Call me again, Angel.."he rubbed his nose against the taller's own.

"B-Baekhyun.." Chanyeol repeated.

"Fuck! Angel!" Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol again who seems to be surprised.

He moves down until he came face to face with the younger's pretty cock. Swollen and hard due to his ministrations. He gives it some kitten licks making Chanyeol grip his hair again and arched his back.

"You are so beautiful angel.." Baekhyun said as he licks the precum from the younger's slit.

"B-Baekhyun!!" Chanyeol closed his eyes.

Baekhyun wanted to go rough but seeing how soft his angel is, he decided to lessen his eagerness to ravished him. He took the younger's dick inside his mouth making Chanyeol screams as he sucked hard. He loves those sounds, it's like music to his ears. He continued sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down while holding the younger's waist down.

"B-Baekhyun!!"

Baekhyun removes his swollen lips from Chanyeol's and looks up at him. He is totally wrecked yet still beautiful under those sweats and marks on his skin.

"Are you enjoying this, Angel?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol's panting. He wanted to shake his head but he knows it's a lie. What Baekhyun's doing isn't something he thought it would be. He didn't know the older man very well but he is taking care of him like he is something or someone very special.

"Speak to me, Angel.."

"I..." He looked away, shyly. "I... Like it.."

Baekhyun smiles. "Let's continue?" Chanyeol nods. "Okay, open up for me, Angel."

Chanyeol open his legs wide making Baekhyun have a look of his virgin and veru untouched hole. Baekhyun raised his index finger teasing the very so tight hole making Chanyeol jerks away.

"Relax, Angel.." Baekhyun said as he left the younger and take something inside his drawer. When he came back, he removed his clothes away and Chanyeol gulps literally when he saw how _big_ Baekhyun is.

"I... Is it gonna fit??"he looks totally horrored about the idea of something like that would enter him.

"I'll prepare you well, Angel, don't worry.." Baekhyun assured.

Chanyeol bit his lips when Baekhyun began putting lube on his fingers. The first finger intrusion makes Chanyeol screams due to pain. Baekhyun kissed his thigh to calm him down while moving his finger in and out slowly. Chanyeol grips the sheets when Baekhyun added the second finger. When the third and final finger enters him he is screaming now not due to pain but due to pleasure.

Seeing this, Baekhyun couldn't help but think on how would Chanyeol reacts once he enters him with his own dick. When he is sure that he is ready, he slowly removes his fingers and positioned his self on top of him again, putting the younger's legs on top of his shoulders.

"Relax, Angel.."he said as he slowly pushed inside the younger.

"B-Baekhyun! Ahh!!" Chanyeol cries out until the smaller bottoms out. "B-Baek..."

Baekhyun slowly moves while checking the younger's reaction. Chanyeol bit his lips before letting those beautiful moans let out again. Baekhyun loves how his cock fits the younger's hole. The warmth and tightness of it feels so good that he could come anytime soon.

"Fuck! Angel! You're so tight! You're taking me so well!"he grunts.

Chanyeol arched his back when Baekhyun hits that spongy spot. "Ahh! B-Baek!!"

"Tell me, Angel..what you want?"

Chanyeol looked at him with his half-lidded eyes. "H-Hit that a-again.. please?"

Who is Baekhyun to decline his beautiful Angel's request. He fastened his pace making sure to hit the requested spot. Chanyeol didn't know where to hold and where to rest his head when Baekhyun keeps hitting that spot abusing his hole with his large and thick cock.

"Ahhh!! Baekhyun!! I... I...."

"Me too, angel..me too.."

Baekhyun's movements became faster and harder until he could feel it. Chanyeol's hole clenched on his so hard when he came making Baekhyun groans and thrust so deep when he came too. He thrust more inside the younger who is still on his post oragasm state. Chanyeol came untouched and Baekhyun loves it a lot.

When Baekhyun slowly pulls away, Chanyeol looks up to him with sleepy and tired eyes. Baekhyun knows that it's exhausting for his first time. Chanyeol watched the smaller leaves and that's when realization hits him. The older man already gets what he wants from him. _His body._

After all he is just a payment from his Uncle's debt to Baekhyun. The younger tried to lift his body despite the body ache and the very much pain he have from his bottom. He winced but still tried his best to look for something to wear since Baekhyun ripped his clothes. He felt his tears already tainting his flushed cheeks when he felt the warm slicky thing coming out from his hole. He saw his underwear and boxer on the floor and picked it up despite difficulty.

"Aww.."he mumbles as he hold his back.

"Fuck! What do you think you're doing?!"

Chanyeol stiffened as he slowly turns to see Baekhyun still naked and holding a small basin with wet towels in it. "I... I..."

Baekhyun approached him with his furrowed brows. "Get back on the bed!"

Chanyeol pursed his lips. "A-Aren't you done with me?"he tried to asked. "You...you already took my body as payment right?"

Baekhyun stopped on his tracks. "What?"

Chanyeol looks down. "I am Uncle's payment to his debt .. "

Baekhyun took a sighed. "No, you are not, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol looked at him confusedly. "B-But he said.."

"I'll explain to you, just stay there and let me clean you up," Baekhyun said gently pushing the younger back to his bed. "You must rest, when you are already fine I'll explain everything to you."

Chanyeol nods and let's Baekhyun do what he said. He just watched as those beautiful hands cleans every part of his body gently pressing the wet yet warm towel on his body. After cleaning, Baekhyun retrieved clothes for him and he knew it was all new and unused. It feels like this is intended to be used by him.

"Sleep, I'll just make some calls," Baekhyun said after changing his clothes too.

"D-Don't l-leave me.." Chanyeol grabs the hem of his shirt. "I... I'm scared.."

Baekhyun smiles at him. "I'm not, just sleep okay?"

Chanyeol tightens his grips. "P-Please..just until I fell asleep?"

Baekhyun put his phone down and quickly lies down beside Chanyeol. The younger quickly finds his place inside the smaller's arms and snuggles into him. He closed his eyes and let his tiredness occupies him. Baekhyun gently brushed the younger's hair as he hummed sweet melody for him to sleep. It didn't take long and the next thing he knew, soft snores could be heard inside the room.

"Sleep well, angel.." he whispered before leaving a soft kiss on top of his forehead.

\--

Baekhyun quietly leaves the bed after making sure Chanyeol is sleeping. He picks up his phone and called Kai who messaged him earlier.

"What happened?"

_"Someone helped him escape, he is really a spy from the othet Gang, Light."_

Baekhyun took a sneak peak of Chanyeol on his bed. "He must probably looked for Chanyeol."

_"What is your plan?"_

Baekhyun took a sighed. "For now, I have to keep Chanyeol from danger, Mr. Lee can't have him again."

_"Did you already tell him?"_

Baekhyun looked away. "I'm planning to explain to him when he wakes up, he is a smart boy, he will underdtand everything for sure."

_"Is that why you already **take him**_ _?"_

There is a bit of teasing tone behind Kai's words. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and scoffed. "He is _**mine**_ from the start, if that Mr. Lee didn't took him from his parents he probably know _who I am_ , to him.."

_"Sehun, even thoughts you're gonna kill him for staring at him, fuck! Baek, you know Sehun would never do anything to him!" Kai snickered._

Baekhyun scoffed. "What ever, Chanyeol _is **mine**_ , and he will forever be."

After more minutes, Baekhyun ended the call and felt something warm wrapping his waist from behind. He can't help but smile and put his phone inside his pocket.

"I thought you left me.." Chanyeol mumbles, eyes closed and head leaning on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"I will not leave you, Chanyeol," Baekhyun assured. "Are you hungry? Wanna eat something?"

Chanyeol slowly nods. Baekhyun turns around and face the younger while cupping his face and peck his lips. "Come on, Angel, for sure, Kyungsoo already prepared something yo eat."

They went out the room with Baekhyun holding the taller's hand as his guide. Chanyeol looked around, looking so amazed on how big and luxurious the house is. When they've reached the dining area, a owl-liked eyes guy was already arranging the table with foods making Chanyeol's stomach growls. Baekhyun smiles while staring at Chanyeol who tighten his grip on his hand.

"Hi! Baek," Kyungsoo greeted and turn to Chanyeol. "Oh! Is he?" Baekhyun nods. "Hi! I'm Kyungsoo, I'm the Chef here."

"Hi!" Chanyeol beams. He almost forget who Baekhyun is when he first saw him after what happened to them and how he treated him. "I'm Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun help him take a sit beside the smaller. He let Chanyeol choose his foods while he is talking with Kyungsoo about how is the house. Suddenly, Chanyeol noticed the two familiar guys from ealier and a doe-eyed like guy beside the taller one. Chanyeol suddenly stiffens when he remembers about his Uncle who was left under the tanned-male's care.

"I will explain you everything Chanyeol," Baekhyun whispered. "Fill your stomach first."

Chanyeol nods and quickly forget about everything and enjoy his dinner. The other just silently watched him and smiles.

"Hi! I'm Luhan! And this grumpy tree is my boyfriend Sehun!" Luhan told Chanyeol who smiles back at him.

"I'm Chanyeol.." Chanyeol answered.

"This is Jongin, but everyone called him 'Kai'.." Kyungsoo introduced the tanned-male guy beside him. "He is my ex-boyfriend actually."

Chanyeol furrowed his brows when Kai suddenly whines, far from the cold lookijg guy earlier who is holding a gun infront of his Uncle.

"Aish! Stop introducing me like that, Babe," Kai said and turn to Chanyeol. "I'm his husband."

Chanyeol nods and smiles. "Nice meeting you all.."

"It's our pleasure to finally meet you, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol was about to ask something when Baekhyun pinch his cheeks. "Eat, Angel, talk later," Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol pouts but eventually return to his own dish and forgets everyone. When they are done, Baekhyun took Chanyeol inside his study office. Chanyeol, like earlier, like the said place for there is a lot of books. He loves reading a lot and it's his way to spend his free time every vacant period. He then frowns when he remembered about his school. He wonders if he could still attend school after being with Baekhyun.

"I know you have a lot of questions, Chanyeol, so you better take a sit so I could start explaining you everything," Baekhyun said while preparing tea for the both of them.

Chanyeol took a sit and saw a big rilakkuma bear that seems familiar to him. Baekhyun took a sighed after taking a sit beside the younger and putting their drinks on the coffee table.

"What is your relationship with Mr. Lee?" Baekhyun asked.

"He is my Mom's new husband after my Dad died," Chanyeol answered. "When my Mom died, he took responsibility of taking care of me, so he became my guardian."

"You are with your Mom?" Baekhyun asked, looked surprised.

Chanyeol nods. "Yeah.."

Baekhyun sighed again before standing up and getting something from his desk. It's a blue album with a bit of burnt side but still could see the pictures inside. He gave it to Chanyeol and urged him to open it. Chanyeol opens the album and he stiffens. There he saw two familiar faces but couldn't recognized them by mind but his heart does. As he look at the pictures, he didn't noticed his eyes became watery and suddenly he is crying.

"B-Baek..why does it seems like I know them...but I can't remember them?" Chanyeol asked crying.

Baekhyun wipes his tears and let him calm first. "They are your real parents Chanyeol, you are not a _Lee_ but a **_Park_** , these couples have been killed by your so called _Uncle_ , the brother of your real Mom, the woman you called Mom, is maybe one of their people to act like one," Baekhyun explained. "You are the only Heir of the Parks that Mr. Lee keeps wanting but couldn't have because it is under the Byun's Empire protection."

Chanyeol furrowed his brows trying to absorbed everything that is Baekhyun telling him. "H-How come I can't remember them?"

"Mr. Lee and the group he is working with, invent a drug where you can't forget, but I guess he didn't make you drink a whole capsule, for he is afraid that it would cause side effects or rather make you die," Baekhyun answered. "He couldn't let you die, Chanyeol, you are his last sort, and that is taking you under his wing and guidance."

Chanyeol tighten his hold on his flushed toy. "Does he know that you're the Head of the Byun Empire?"he slowly asked.

Baekhyun shake his head. "No, all he knows is that I am _Light,_ just one of the biggest dealer who is willing to lend money, I've been searching for him for almost six years, he is good with hiding but my mens are better, you were already sixteen when we saw you, I keep Sehun on guard with you since we can't just get you like we wanted to, Mr. Lee have some big connections too, and I can't risk your life, Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol felt his cheeks blushed and can't help but shy away on how Baekhyun looked at him. Baekhyun gently caress his cheeks.

"I can't risk my _fiancé's_ life.." Baekhyun sweetly daunted. Chanyeol's eyes widens.

"W-What?!" He exclaimed. "Y-You are...you are my.." Baekhyun nods.

"Our families have a really good and tight relationship Chanyeol, we already meet since you are six and I'm ten, we always played together, and on your tenth birthday, before Mr. Lee took you, I gave you that Rilakkuma because I know how much you like it," Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol couldn't say anything but tighten his hold on the bear. Suddenly a flushed of a box smile looking boy appears inside his head. A sweet and fluff of sunshine boy who keeps the little _Channie_ happy when his parents are away. He closed his eyes and felt the tears tainting his cheeks again.

**_"Baekkie~"_ **

Baekhyun gasped and felt his heart swelling. "Channie.."he mumbles.

Chanyeol let go of his bear and let his self be pulled by the older. He keeps crying not and Baekhyun tried to calm him down by peppering him with kisses.

"I missed you so much, Channie, my Angel, I thought I could not see you again.." Baekhyun said between kisses.

"Baekkie.. I'm sorry for forgetting you.. I'm sorry for leaving.." Chanyeol tighten his grips on Baekhyun afraid he would just vanished.

"It's not your fault, Angel," Baekhyun appeased. "It's those people bad people who wanted us to be apart, and I will not let that to happened."

Chanyeol nods and pulls away to plant a soft kiss at the edge of Baekhyun's lips. He giggles when Baekhyun pouts.

"I prefer here, Angel.." Baekhyun smirks and claimed the younger's lips. "I'm happy you are in my arms again.."

"Me,too.." Chanyeol beams but then suddenly remembers his so-called Uncle. "W-What about U-Uncle? What if.."

Baekhyun kissed his forehead. "He can't take you away from me again, Angel, I promise you."

Chanyeol snuggles inside Baekhyun's arms. "I will never leave you again, Baekkie.."

\--

"Fuck! That Byun will have to give my key to fortune back!" Mr. Lee exclaimed.

The guy in black smirked. "Too bad, old man, you got fooled by Byun."

"Mr. Han, please help me, I promise! After I get that young boy back, I will give you half of the fortune he owned!" Mr. Lee said.

Mr. Han raised his brows. "You know, that boy is so beautiful, why don't you just give him to me also."

Mr. Lee clenched his jaw. "Fine! You can have him if you want! Just help me to get him back!"

Mr. Han nods. "Ofcourse! I already have some plans for Byun and specially for that little pretty boy."

\--

It has been weeks ever since Chanyeol lives with Baekhyun. He didn't returned school but the older let him go to online classes. He is not allowed to go anywhere whenever the older is out for meetings with Kai. Sehun is always left with him, along with Luhan and Kyungsoo. He became close with Sehun since he is always with him. Sometimes, Baekhyun couldn't help but get jealous specially when Chanyeol keep talking on how build Sehun's body.

"Ha! He's just tall," Baekhyun scoffed.

Chanyeol cutely tilted hid head under the hoodie of his oversize hoodie jacket. He didn't wear any pants underneath but just a pair of lacey pantied Luhan gave him and long dolly-like socks that looks good on his long legs.

"I'm even taller than you, Baekkie~" Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun playfully narrowed his eyes. "Are you teasing my height now, Angel?" He slowly crawls towards the younger who widens his eyes and slowly moves away from him.

"I... I am not!" Chanyeol denied.

It has been weeks after what happened between them. Baekhyun tried his best not to make some things to the younger aside from some hot makeouts, jerking and sucking until they came. It has been _too long_ and he missed how the younger screams his name underneath him.

"Ohh~are you scared of me now, Angel?" Baekhyun smirks when he got cornered Chanyeol. He pulled his socked legs making the taller yelp. "Do you know how beautiful you are right now? And how does it affects me?"

Chanyeol flushed and shyly played the now looking puppy paws of his hoodie. "I.. I'm not.." he bit his lower lip.

Baekhyun straddled the lying taller and put his hand on both sides of his head. "Stop doing that, Angel.."he lift his left hand and let his fingers linger on Chanyeol's soft lips. "Do you know how much I tried to control my self from taking you over and over again until you forget your name and only thinks about me.."

Chanyeol's breathe hitched.

"On how I wanted to play with your pink nipples with my mouth and sucked it.." Baekhyun slowly lift his whole body to lift the taller's hoodie. "Oh! How cute.."he smirks. "You're wearing pink lingerie tonight, Angel."

"Lu-hyung, gave it to me.." Chanyeol covered his blushing face with his hands.

Baekhyun smiles as he totally lift his hoodie and taking it off until he is half-naked with his lingerie and socks. Chanyeol hugged his self but Baekhyun gently removed his hands away and pinned it on both sides of the younger's head.

"How beautiful.." Baekhyun let his eyes enjoy the beautiful art underneath him. "I will make sure to mark you, Angel..would you let me?"

Chanyeol shyly answered his stares. "I... I like you to...mark me.. Baekkie.."

Baekhyun leans down to plant soft kisses on his soft flat tummy making the younger to shivered and let out soft whimpers. "B-Baek..."

Baekhyun pulls away and looked at him. "Would you allowed me to own you tonight, Angel?"

Chanyeol smiles softly. " ** _I'm your's Baekkie..so please..own me.."_**

Baekhyun smiles back before leaning down and claimed the younger's sweet and soft lips. Chanyeol let out soft moans and tried his best to kissed back. Baekhyun slowly takes the lead making sure Chanyeol could follow him. When he licks the bottom part, the younger voluntarily open his mouth for Baekhyun. Baekhyun enter his tongue to play with Chanyeol, sucking his sweet taste tongue.

"Uhhmmmm~" Chanyeol moaned.

"That's right, Angel, you're doing good.." Baekhyun said as he removed his hands from the younger's own and let him took a grip of his silver-blonde hair.

Baekhyun moves his lips down, licking and sucking making Chanyeol tighten his grips. "Aahhhh~" Chanyeol let out. Baekhyun licks the sweet spot of Chanyeol before sucking it hard. "Baekkie!!"

"Found it, Angel.." Baekhyun smirks. "I love how sensitive your body..how it reacts to my touches and kisses.."

"B-Baekkie~" Chanyeol arched his back.

Baekhyun continue his work as he descends lower Chanyeol's pecks and focus on his pink nipples, hard and resdy to be sucked. "I wonder how it taste if it relaeses milk too, Angel..maybe I'm not gonna stop until it's swollen and nothing more to let out.."

Chanyeol shivered. "Y-You want me to get pregnant?"

"I would love to have babies with you, Angel..beautiful angel like you.." Baekhyun said between sucking and playing with the younger's nipples. "But I'm afraid I would get jealous because of them.."

Chanyeol giggles. "Y-You are cute when you are jealous.. Baekkie.."

Baekhyun raised a brow. "Is that so?"he sneered. "Then I will show you how jealous I could be, Angel.."

Chanyeol yelps when Baekhyun open his legs and removed his lingerie. Chanyeol blushed when Baekhyun smirks while looking at his hole. "Y-Yah! Stop! L-Looking!"

Baekhyun kissed his hard cock and the younger thought that the older would sucked him. But to his surprised, Baekhyun opens his legs more before blowing some hot air towards his hole.

"Ahh!" Chanyeol gasped.

Baekhyun teased him with a lick and Chanyeol instinctly closed his legs. Baekhyun didn't let him though and hold his thigh firmly to gave him more space.

"B-Baekkie! Ahh!" Chanyeol screams when Baekhyun started eating him out. His tongue fucking the younger who didn't know where to grip his hands and tried to cover his mouth.

"Removed those hands, Angel.." Baekhyun ordered.

Chanyeol obligues and arched his back when Baekhyun continues to eat him out. The tight muscle of Chanyeol's hole felt so great for Baekhyun. He enjoy how his giant angel taste and how melodic his moans and shy sobs too. He let go of his one thigh and started pumping the younger's dick same pace as he tongue-fucked him.

"Aahhh...aaahhhh~aaahhhh!!!" Chanyeol let out a high-pitched scream when Baekhyun sucked his hole.

Baekhyun fastened his pace of jerking and he could feel the younger is near. "B-Baekkie!!! I... I'm ....oh! My god!!"

Baekhyun continued his ministrations until he the younger let out a long pleasured moan. Chanyeol's back arching as he shivered due to his orgasm. Baekhyun let Chanyeol's cock go and hovered the younger and kissed him again.

"You're so good, Angel.." Baekhyun smiled.

Chanyeol pants, while looking at him with half-lidded eyes. "B-Baek.."

Baekhyun reach for the bottle of lube and opens it pouring some exact amount to his fingers before circling them outside Chanyeol's clenching hole.

"Are you ready, Angel? Or are you already tired?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol shook his head. "I also want to make you feel pleasured Baekkie.."

Baekhyun smiles and slowly entering his index finger inside the younger's hole. Chanyeol grips the sheets under him. Baekhyun looked at him checking if he is hurt but Chanyeol just shook his head as if telling him that he if fine. Baekhyun makes sure to prep the younger properly for he didn't like his Angel to get hurt.

"Are you ready, Angel?" He asked gently.

"Y-Yes.. Baekkie.." Chanyeol smiles. "Filled me up.."

Baekhyun nods and slowly enters the tight hole. Chanyeol took a deep breathe as he tried to relax and feel the pleasure than pain. Maybe Baekhyun's really prep him well for he couldn't feel so much pain like before. When Baekhyun already settled, Chanyeol moves his hips making the older gasped.

"Move Baekkie..don't make me wait.." Chanyeol pulls him and kissed him.

"You're too good to be true, Angel.." Baekhyun said as he let his forehead leans against the younger.

Baekhyun found his pace as he intertwined his hands with Chanyeol. They shared passionate kisses until he fastened his thrusts. Chanyeol hugs him tigher feeling his prostate getting hit and abused. Baekhyun knows he is near, Chanyeol too.

"Aahhh!! Baekkie!!" Chanyeol screams when he reach his second orgasm.

"I love you, Angel!!" Baekhyun screams when he reach his climax after Chanyeol. He flops on top of the younger to rest and calm from his high.

When Chanyeol open his eyes he quickly looked at Baekhyun who is still panting on top of him. "D-Did you mean what you say?"he asked.

Baekhyun gathered his strength to lift his tired body just to look at Chanyeol. "I do, Park Chanyeol, I love you so much.."and he leans down to kissed the taller.

Chanyeol smiles and rubbed his nose against the smaller. "I love you, too.. Byun Baekhyun.."

"God! You're gonna be the death of me.." Baekhyun giggles as he higs Chanyeol who whines because of their sweats and stickiness.

"Baekkie! For someone smaller, you are heavy you know!" Chanyeol teased.

"And for someone taller, you are too loud when I—" Baekhyun's words were stop by Chanyeol whose face a tomato mess right now.

"Shut up!!" Chanyeol whines.

\--

Chanyeol's outside the garden enjoying the fresh air when he receives a call from one of his old classmates, Seji. He answers it quickly since he knows the caller.

"Hi! Seji! Why did you call?"he asked.

_"Hello? Are you a friend of Mr. Kim Seji?"_

Chanyeol furrowed his brows since he couldn't recognize the voice of the caller. He double checked the ID number and he is sure that it's Seji.

"S-Seji?"he asked again. "Did something bad happened to him?"

_"He's in the hospital right now and we can't contact anyone..can you come here?"_

Chanyeol pursed his lips. He turns around only to see Sehun talking with Luhan. Seji is a closed friend of him and hearing that he is in the hospital makes him worried.

"What hospital?"he asked.

_"I'll send you the address, come quickly."_

The call ended and the next thing Chanyeol got was a message. He turns to Sehun to asked him to accompany him but apparantly he is nowhere to found. He approached Luhan who looks at him with a smile.

"Lu-hyung? Where is Sehunnie?" He asked.

"Oh! Baekhyun called him, why?" Luhan asked.

"I need to go to the hospital, my close friend Seji is in the hospital Hyung.." Chanyeol answered. "They can't contact his relatives.."

Luhan doubts the idea. "Are you sure it's your friend?" Luhan asked.

"Yes, Hyung!" Chanyeol nods. "Can you accompany me at least? I just need to make sure he is fine.."

Luhan can't decline Chanyeol if he will use his puppy looking eyes like that. "Aish! Baekhyun might kill me if I let you go!"

"You will accompany me and I will message, Baekkie too!" Chanyeol assured.

Luhan took a sighed. "Okay, wait here, I'll asked Kyungsoo too."

Less than ten minutes they are on their way towards the hospital. Just like Luhan Kyungsoo didn't have a good feeling about it. It's kinda suspicious and their guts are telling them that they are in danger. Chanyeol was about to left the car when the door suddenly opens and two guys with guns enter the car. Kyungsoo and Luhan tried to fight them but the guy beside Chanyeol raised his gun.

"One wrong move, and you are dead."

Kyungsoo didn't fight back but instead he quickly pushed some button fron his car. The two guys tied up Chanyeol and Luhan while they let Kyungsoo drives. When they reached an old port the trio are forced to walk outside and the next thing Chanyeol saw was his two friends get hit at the back of their heads making them unconscious.

"Lu-Hyung! Kyungsoo!!" Chanyeol screams but someone covered his mouth making him feel dizzy and lost his consciousness too.

When he woke up he is inside of a room and tied up in bed. He tried to scream and call for help but there is something stopping him to do so. He heard the doors opens and he saw his Uncle smiling smugly at him.

"Oh! Look who is here!" Mr. Lee smirks and approached the younger. "Why does you look more beautiful than before, Chanyeol-ah~"

The old man tried to touch Chanyeol but the younger refused to be touch. Mr. Lee grabs his hair making the younger winced.

"You know how to disobey me now?!"the old man leans to take a sniff of the younger. Chanyeol shivers when he felt the old man licks his neck. "Does that Byun touched you already?"

Chanyeol cries trying his best to stay away from the old man. Afraid of what he's gonna do to him. Mr. Lee licks his cheeks when a loud bang have interupted him.

"Old man, we have a deal, that pretty boy is mine now," Mr. Han said.

Before Mr. Lee could turn his head a loud gunshot has been heard and the old man fell on the ground. Chanyeol screams behind the cover of his mouth while shaking harshly when his Uncle fell down on the floor lifeless.

"Sorry that you need to see that.." Mr. Han smirks. "Guys, throw this trash."

Two mens enter the room and pulled the dead body of Mr. Lee away while Chanyeol can't help but cry. Mr. Han approached Chanyeol and removed his mouth cover.

"W-Who are y-you?!" Chanyeol asked still shaking.

"Your future husband," Mr. Han used his hanky to wipe the wet parts of the younger's body. "That filthy old man, tsk! How could he just licked you like that!"

Chanyeol moves away, feeling so scared right now. "W-Where are my friends! What did you do to them?!"

"Me?" Mr. Han pointed his self. "I've done nothing to them, but I don't know about my men.."

Chanyeol's eyes widens with terror. What have he done? If only he didn't pushed the idea of leaving, Luhan and Kyungsoo wouldn't be in great danger.

"I-Is it me that you w-want? Please... Sir.. let them go... I will obey you.. just please don't hurt or do anything to them.." Chanyeol begged.

Mr. Han smirks. "Really? Anything?"

Chanyeol furiously nods. "Please, Sir!"he pleaded.

Mr. Han untied his hands. "Undress in front of me."

Chanyeol frozen on his sit. "What? You told me _you will do anything_ just to save them, so now, undress!"

With shaky hands and silent tears, Chanyeol slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removes it. Mr. Han licks his lips while watching the younger slowly removing his dress infront of him.

"Wow! Now I know why Byun is head over heels towards you, even your stupid idiotic Uncle wants you!" Mr. Han raised his hand and trails his fingers on Chanyeol's naked torso.

Chanyeol wanted to run away but he can't risk any lives of his friends.

"Lay down in bed.." Mr. Han ordered.

Chanyeol obligues despite feeling disgusted being watched by other man rather than Baekhyun. He can't help but blame his self for this and being sorry for letting someone else see what Baekhyun's should only be possession.

Mr. Han removed his shiry as he hovered on top of the younger's body. He pinned the younger's hand on both side of his head and started kissing the milky and soft skin of the younger.

"Hmmm~you smell and taste so sweet.." Mr. Han started to licks Chanyeol'd neck. "How about giving me a kiss?"

"How about leaving him alone and cutting your dick! Seomin?!" A familiar voice bursted inside the room.

Chanyeol cried harder when he saw Baekhyun holding a gun infront of Mr. Han. Baekhyun took a glance of him making him feel safe now.

"Removed your filthy hands away from him or I will end your life here!" Baekhyun grumbles. His angry eyes became softer when he looks at Chanyeol again. "Closr your eyes, Angel.." Chanyeol obligues.

Mr. Han slowly lift his body away from Chanyeol and walks away nefore turning to get his gun but Baekhyun is quicker to shoot him straight to his head.

"Aaahhhhh!!!" Chanyeol screams.

Baekhyun quickly approached his fiancé and make his wear his jacket. He hugged Chanyeol to calm him down and make sure he is fine and _untouched._

"I'm sorry! Baekkie!! I didn't listen to you! If I... If I... Didn't asked Lu-hyung and Kyungsoo-yah...to accompany me this would not happened!" Chanyeol cries out.

"It's okay, Angel.." Baekhyun appeased. "What's important is that you are safe.."

Chanyeol looks up to him. "I... I'm dirty Baekkie..."he hiccups. "H-He licks my body..."

Baekhyun nods. "We will take care of that later okay?"

Chanyeol sniffs while hugging Baekhyun. "Let's go home.."

\--

When they've reached home, Luhan and Kyungsoo excitedly approached Chanyeol with a hug. The younger cries telling them how sorry he is for causing them trouble.

"Yah! Do you really think we would let those bastards touch us?" Kyungsoo asked. "We are well-trained too, we just can't risked your life."

"I'm still sorry for causing trouble," Chanyeol leans his head on Luhan's shoulder.

"We are okay, and you are safe that's all that matters," Luhan said.

Chanyeol nods. "But I still worried about Seji, I hope he is safe.."

"He is safe, I asked one of those bastards and he is safe with his family," Kyungsoo said. "You can call his family later."

Chanyeol took a sighed of relief. He noticed Baekhyun's busy talking with Sehun and Kai. When they have arrived home, Baekhyun didn't even looked at him and he felt sad. He wonders if Baekhyun is already disgusted with him since Mr. Lee and Mr. Han almost touched him.

"Chanyeol? Are you okay?" Luhan asked when he noticed the younger became quiet.

"I... I'm just tired.." Chanyeol smiled weakly. "Lu-hyung, can you sleep with me tonight?"

Luhan looked at Kyungsoo who just nods. "Okay," Luhan smiled.

Baekhyun turns to see Luhan who have Chanyeol in his arms making his brows raised. Kyungsoo looked at him and shrugged.

When the smaller went to their room, he saw Luhan beside Chanyeol snuggling with him and sleeping. Luhan looked at him and smiled before gently moving away from Chanyeol.

"He seems worried that you don't like him anymore," Luhan said when the younger open up with him.

"Why would he think like that?" Baekhyun asked worriedly.

"It's for you to know," Luhan teased before leaving the room.

Baekhyun removed his jacket and decided to take a bath before joining Chanyeol on their bed. The younger felt his warmth and slowly open his eyes and slowly moves away from Baekhyun.

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun asked.

"I..." Chanyeol looked away. "I'm d-dirty.."

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. "What are you saying?"

"I... I've been touched by Uncle and that man earlier...you don't like me anymore because I've been touched by other men.." Chanyeol lowered his head, tears at bay. "You don't have to be kind to me anymore.. I know I'm not worth it.."

The younger left the bed and walks towards the door only to be pulled by a backhug from Baekhyun. Baekhyun buried his head between the taller's neck and shoulder.

"And who made you thought about that? Yes, they almost _touch you_ , but they didn't have the chance to do anything right? So, why do you think you are dirty? And not worth it to be with me?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol sniffs. "You couldn't looked at me since we arrived here..you ignored me and act like I'm not here.."

Baekhyun took a sighed. "Angel, sorry for letting you think like that, I didn't mean to.."

Chanyeol slowly turns around still crying. "Baekkie..do you still love me?"he asked.

Baekhyun pulls him down for a kiss as they walked back to their bed. "Yes, Angel, I will love you forever."

Chanyeol blushed. "I... I love you,too.."

Baekhyun peppered him with kisses, where he Mr. Lee and Mr. Han licked him before. Baekhyun made sure to erase those memories from Chanyeol as he leaves marks.

"There, no more traces of their filthy mouths.." Baekhyun teased.

"Baekkie.." Chanyeol blushed more.

"Let's sleep okay?" Baekhyun let their selves lay down. Chanyeol snuggles inside the smaller's arms and happily closed his eyes.

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up without Chanyeol beside him. He quickly left the bed only to find him inside the bathroom vomitting. Baekhyun approached the younger and rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Angel, are you okay?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol looked at him with teary eyes. "Baek, my stomach hurts.."

Baekhyun checked his temperature using his hands. "You don't seem sick.."he mumbles when his eyes suddenly widens. "Chanyeol, do you always woke up like this?"

Chanyeol nods. "It's been a week now.."

Baekhyun nods and helped him to stand up. "We will see Dr. Zhang today okay?"

Chanyeol looks frightened. "Baekkie, am I sick?"he asked.

Baekhyun smiles and kissed the smaller ignoring the faulty taste of the younger's lips due to his vomitting. "I'm sure not, Angel, we just need to confirm something."

That same day, after breakfast, Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to meet their Private Doctor. Baekhyun already have some ideas while Chanyeol still looks nervous. When Dr. Zhang examine the younger, he talked to Baekhyun first and explained to him the situation.

"You already have an idea huh?" Dr. Zhang teased Baekhyun.

"Ofcourse I do," Baekhyun scoffed. "I'm the Father."

Dr. Zhang chuckles and nods. "Chanyeol must take some vitamins, he might also be picky and moody as time goes by, so be patient, it's part of pregnancy, and well congratulations."

"Thanks, Lay.." Baekhyun half-hugged the guy.

"He is so adorable, so take care of him," Dr. Zhang said.

"I will," Baekhyun said.

After the check-up, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun if they could buy something to eat for he is so hungry despute the heavy breakfast he'd taken before leaving home. As they looked for something to eat, Baekhyun already message his friends at home to tell them the news. When Chanyeol learned that he is pregnant, he is more than happy that he is carrying the seed of their love.

When they went home, a surprise party was held for Chanyeol. He happily hugged everyone and thanked them. When Chanyeol joined Kyungsoo and Luhan telling them how everything went, Baekhyun talked to Sehun and Kai.

"I'm planning to propose to Chanyeol," Baekhyun said. "I wanted it to be simole yet special."

"I wonder what is the use of telling us if you already planned everything, Hyung," Sehun shook his head.

"Shut up, ofcourse I just wanted more ideas, idiot!" Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"For sure, Chanyeollie would say 'yes' no matter how you want to propose," Kai said.

"I still want to make it something memorable," Baekhyun said.

Sehun and Kai just smiled and teased Baekhyun.

\--

Chanyeol woke up without Baekhyun beside him. Like always he ran towards the bathroom to vomit due to his morning sickness. After washing his face, he went to the kitchen and saw Kyungsoo preparing breakfast. Good thing he is not that picky with foods and he loves everything Kyungsoo cooked for him.

"Good morning.."he greeted.

"Good morning.." Kyungsoo greeted back. "Are you hungry?"

Chanyeol nods. "Looks like little pumpkin have a fast metabolism.."

Kyungsoo giggles on how adorable Chanyeol is. "It's because I'm a good cook and little pumpkin loves any food I prefer for you."

"I agreed.." Chanyeol beams.

After eating breakfast, Chanyeol went to the garden only to see big hammock under the biggest tree at the backyard. He went to take a sit on it and relax there when he heard a soft music played from the background.

_Hello angel, you’re like a painting_

_  
You’re all I see when I look to the skies_

_  
City street lights, even if the lights go out_

_  
And the moon disappears, it’s bright because_

_  
I have a star that fell from the skies  
And it’s you_

Chanyeol looked up from where he is sitting only to see Baekhyun walking towards him with a bouquette of different flowers in one hand. Smiling handsomely at him like an angel.

_I keep laughing for some reason every night_

_  
Even when I close my eyes, I can’t sleep_

_  
I spend the entire night with thoughts of you_

_  
Your sparkling smile lets me breathe_

_  
Probably you, you_

_  
I’m sure you have wings hidden behind your back_

_  
Anyone can tell you’re my angel_

_  
I can fly as long as I’m with you_

Baekhyun approached him and kissed his cheeks. "For you, Angel.."

"Baekkie, was is this all about?"he asked.

"I wanted you to know how happy I am to meet you, and despite losing you for years, I'm so glad that I finally found you again.." Baekhyun said, gently holding the younger's hand peppering it with light kisses.

"I'm happy too.." Chanyeol smiles sweetly.

_The sky gave you everything_

_And this world gave me you_

_I want to keep you by my side_

_So you can’t fly back into the sky_

_Hold you down, keep you with me_

_Hug you  
  
Hello angel, you’re like a painting_

_You’re all I see when I look to the skies_

_City street lights, even if the lights go out_

_And the moon disappears, it’s bright because_

_I have a star that fell from the skies_

_And it’s you  
  
And it’s you_

"I've been waiting for this right moment, Angel, and I hope that you would give me an _answer.."_ Baekhyun gently pulls the younger and put the flower down on the hammock.

"Whay is it?" Chanyeol asked nervously.

_She says, easily, so easily_

_To not jokingly call her so pretty_

_Hold me even more warmly, like a blanket_

_Stay by my side like the beginning without change_

_I’ll be always with you, all I could imagine_

_I’d do anything if it meant this could be forever_

_If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up_

_And I just wanna know your everyday_  
  
_The sky gave you everything_

_And this world gave me you_

_So your heart won’t be hurt_

_So it can’t even be harmed_

_I’ll protect you, I’ll live for you_

_I promise you that_  
  
_Hello angel, you’re like a painting_

_You’re all I see when I look to the skies_

_City street lights, even if the lights go out_

_And the moon disappears, it’s bright because_

_I have a star that fell from the skies_

_And it’s you_

Baekhyun kneeled down and pulled out a heart-shaped velvet box. He opens it and it shows a silver-gold ring making Chanyeol gasped.

"Baekkie.."he mumbles.

"Park Chanyeol, my Angel, will you be with me 'til we get old and grew white hairs together?" Baekhyun asked nervously.

Chanyeol covered his face, tears filling his eyes.

"Angel?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol removed his hands and wiped his tears.

_Even the brightest jewel in heaven_

_For sure couldn’t be brighter than you_

_Don’t drift away from me_

_Baby won’t you stay_

_I’ll love only you forever  
  
Hello angel, you’re like a painting_

_You’re all I see when I look to the skies_

_City street lights, even if the lights go out_

_And the moon disappears, it’s bright because_

_I have a star that fell from the skies_

_And it’s you_  
  
And it’s you

Chanyeol smiled sweetly.

"I would loved to grow old with you, Baekkie..so yes.." Chanyeol answered.

Baekhyun almost jumped from his position while Chanyeol giggles. He put the ring on his finger and kissed it.

"I love you, soon-to-be Mr. Byun Chanyeol," Baekhyun said.

"I love you, too..my soon-to-be husband, Byun Baekhyun.." Chanyeol sweetly daunted.

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol closer and kissed his lips. "I'm so lucky that _it's you,_ Angel.."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something with angst ☺️


End file.
